Soline Serpentard
by PourquoiPasLui
Summary: Je ne suis pas sûre d'être ce que l'on attends de moi...Mais qui attend quelque chose de moi !
1. Chapter 1

Je m'appelle Soline.

Je suis une sorte de fusion entre la dureté du diamant brut et la douceur du miel, en gros je suis une pure beauté comme il n'y en a pas 2 sur terre. Mais c'est tout à fait normal étant donné que j'ai du sang de vélane qui court en moi. Mon intelligence n'entache en rien mon physique, je suis la première de la promotion de Poudlard, et je commence ma toute dernière année dans cet établissement. Il va de soit que cette année va se dérouler sur le même principe que les années précédentes : le monde à mes pieds....Ah oui fait marquant je suis une sang pure, et je suis à Serpentard

J'en étais là dans mes pensées quand un rouquin me bouscula dans la gare de Londres. Il ne s'arrêta même pas. Bah non qui s'arrêterait pour me regarder...

Bon j'avoue je ne suis pas tout à fait ce que j'ai décris dans mes rêveries. Je suis bien à Serpentard, je suis bien une sang pure, et je m'appelle Soline Serpentard.

Oui je suis l'héritère de ce très cher Salazard Serpentard, mais alors ce nom c'est la seule chose que l'on m'ait transmis.

Ok je vous explique les bases de ma vie : cela fait 6 ans que je suis à Poudlard, et là j'arrive pour entamer ma dernière année. Ma famille sont des gens discrets qui ne se cachent pas tout à fait (oooh non ce serait faire preuve de faiblesse) mais ils ne se montrent pas non plus. C'est une sorte de mythe. Mais moi, ils n'ont rien réussi à m'apprendre durant mes 10 premières années, alors ils ont baissé les bras et m'ont envoyé à Poudlard dans l'espoir que quelqu'un rentre quelque chose dans ma fichue tête brune. Mais peine perdue, même les enseignants, sans vraiment lâcher l'affaire, ont fini par me laisser à peu près tranquille. Je passe doucement les années sans faire de vagues, sans vraiment me forcer à travailler, mais plutôt à rêvasser à ce que j'aurais pu faire dans un établissement normal.

Voilà ma vie, je suis nulle en magie, et j'ai fini par considérer la magie comme un désavantage pour ma future vie.

Un sorcier qui ne maîtrise pas la magie n'est pas une personne destinée à faire un boulot qu'elle aime. Non, elle est plutôt destinée à... ben rien en fait. Je n'ai pas d'avenir. Ni dans le monde magique, ni dans le monde moldu, puisque je n'y connais rien. Alors sans chercher à apprendre quoique ce soit des deux mondes, j'avance à l'aveuglette, et surtout je ne fais rien.

Mon cas a fini par être une sorte de blague pour les sang de bourbe comme ils disent dans ma maison, je suis la preuve qu'un croisement avec trop de sang pur rend débile... Je ne démens jamais, je laisse courir. Les Serpentards ne disent rien, ils ont trop peur de ma famille, le nom Serpentard signifie certaines choses pour eux. Au début ils reprenaient ceux qui s'attaquaient à moi. Certaines bagarres ont été intéressantes. Mais à force de voir que cela ne m'impressionnait en rien, ils ont fini par arrêter de se battre, et les moqueries ont cessé. Le fait que je ne dise rien à fini par me donner une aura comme on dit, mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que ce n'était pas du mépris vis à vis des « sang de bourbe » qui ne devraient pas avoir la faculté de parler, c'est que je n'en ai vraiment rien à faire. La magie est une plaie pour moi. Alors ce qu'ils pensent de mes capacités me passe véritablement au dessus de la tête, je sais que je suis nulle, mais j'assume du haut de mes 17 ans.

Aïe !

Mince encore un idiot vient de me rentrer dedans, encore un rouquin, mais il y en a combien par ici ? Peut être que je devrais m'éloigner de l'entrée du passage de la voie 9-3/4 ?

Aïe !

Oui je crois que je vais me pousser de là, maintenant j'ai dans les bras un truc avec des cheveux noirs hirsute et des yeux verts qui me regardent désolés. Une cicatrice sur le front mal cachée par ses cheveux m'interpelle. Tiens, j'ai dans les bras LE Harry Potter, celui dont la célébrité va me permettre de me promener dans les couloirs tranquillement, puisque maintenant ce sera Lui, l'attraction de Poudlard.

Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres sans que je m'en aperçoive, jusqu'à ce que son sourire me réponde. Hein ? Il me sourit ? A moi ? Et merde. Je le repousse rapidement, et regarde autour de moi, personne n'a rien vu, personne ne nous regarde tout va bien, jusqu'à ce que je croise le regard noir de la personne qui par dessus toute n'aurait jamais du me voir sourire au tueur de voldemort.

Severus Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

- Miss Serpentard, que croyez-vous être en train de faire ?

Tiens, Snape a déjà réussi à m'agriper le bras et me dégager de l'endroit avant que je ne puisse récupérer mes esprits. Il a l'air en forme ! Si j'arrêtais de divaguer pour répondre ?

- Et bien, professeur, je ne sais pas, il se peut que j'ai eu une hallucination durant un cours moment, cela ne se reproduira plus, merci de m'avoir dégagée de cette situation répugnante, professeur.

Et voilà, un coup d'oeil sur son visage me permet de vérifier qu'il n'est pas vraiment en colère, d'ailleurs il ne l'est jamais vraiment avec les Serpentard, il se contente de nous assommer de regards froid et rigide, ce qui suffit largement.

Il s'approche de mon oreille et chuchote en laissant glisser sa main de mon bras vers mon dos pour nous éloigner plus encore du quai, et me forcer à monter dans un wagon.

- Miss, vous devriez faire plus attention la prochaine fois que vous vous adressez à Potter, la majorité de vos camarades seraient surement enthousiastes à l'idée que vous lui accordiez vos rares sourires... Alors que grâce à lui, beaucoup de leur parents sont à Azcaban. C'est bien entendu un conseil....

Je me retourne brusquement pour lui répondre, mais il est parti. Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'un élève pourra avoir le dernier mot avec ce professeur.

D'ailleurs, que fait il sur le quai, il ne devrait pas être ici, il n'y est jamais. Il nous attend toujours dans la Grande Salle, pour le banquet. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme ci cela m'interpellait réellement, la curiosité n'est pas non plus une de mes qualités, quoique !

En partant à la recherche d'un endroit pour m'installer, je repense aux paroles de Snape, il est vrai que cela ferait mauvais genre de la part d'un héritier de Serpentard de sourire au survivant, mais en même temps ce n'est pas comme ci j'étais un exemple à suivre à Poudlard. Un petit sourire s 'échappe sur mes lèvres, en pensant à ce que deviendrait Poudlard la prestigieuse école si tout ses étudiants m'idolâtraient... Il y aurait sûrement eu des attentats contre moi !

- Soline ?

Je me tourne vers Elise, ma seule véritable amie à Poudlard, celle qui ne me questionne jamais sur mes ancêtres, celle qui ne me demande jamais de travailler, celle qui me supporte tout simplement !

- Te rends tu compte que tu es en train de sourire niaisement dans ce couloir ?

- Tu me surprendras toujours Elise, comment peux tu être aussi perspicace ?

Elise se met à rire joliment, vous savez ce genre de rire que tout le monde décrit, mais sans jamais ne pourvoir le réaliser. Ce rire qui coule tout seul, pas un rire brusque qui résonne comme un coup de tonnerre, non un rire doux. Je l'envie, moi mon rire est plutôt moche, enfin il est muet, je me mets à saccader les épaules, sans émettre de bruit, comme si j'allais étouffer, ce n'est pas ce que l'on appelle être distingué...Mais bon ce n'est pas comme si la vie était réellement amusante à Poudlard, alors mon rire passe inaperçu ! Elise me recoupe dans mes pensées, cela devient une habitude dites moi ?

- Tu as vu, Il est enfin arrivé, ce n'est plus une légende, le Potter est parmi nous !

- Oui, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, je me suis trouvée comme une idiote avec lui sur les bras, cet idiot m'a foncé dedans, Snape est venu me sortir de là, avant que quiconque ne crie au scandale !

- Quelle touchante attention, déclame t elle en riant.

- Elise ! T'imagines la merde que ça aurait été ? Ne rien dire quand on me traite de conne est une chose, mais me faire traiter de partisane du petit aurait été ma fin à Poudlard, je me serais fait tuée par tout les serpentards, et ensuite sur ma tombe on aurait écrit : « la dernière héritière de Serpentard qui n'aurait pas du voir le jour au vu de sa bêtise ! » , ça c'est classe !

Elle me regarde en haussant un sourcil, et me dit gravement en se retenant de rire

- Je suis serpentard aussi...et je ne t'aurais pas tué pour autant

- Toi, t'es différente, soupirais je

Elle rigole et m'entraine dans un compartiment vide, on parle de nos vacances respectives, enfin plutôt les siennes, les miennes ne sont jamais intéressante, je ne rentre que l'été chez moi, et ces deux moi deviennent vite invivables... ne pas sortir (enfin, ça...c'est une autre histoire!), ne pas communiquer pour ne pas dévoiler ou nous habitons, et règle d'or : travailler pour faire rentrer des choses abstraites dans ma tête...Voilà pourquoi je ne travaille pas l'année, de toute façon j'aurais une remise à niveau pour l'année à suivre, et sinon je n'ai rien à faire dans le manoir, alors autant s'y plier et ne rien faire à Poudlard. Bon j'avoue que jusqu'ici les examens je ne les ai eu que de justesse, et cette année, ça va être dur...Mais bon une année de plus à Poudlard ça m'évitera de revenir chez mes parents...

- J'ai vu Simons pendant les vacances, et on est allée faire une excursion chez les moldus, la crise que nos parents ont fait quand on est rentrées avec un pot de popcorn, on a été grillé de chez grillé !

- C'était pas très malin non plus !

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrait dans une grande volée sur nos éclats de rire, et les 3 loustics qui étaient sur le pas de la porte nous regardaient hésitants. Il y avait le petit potter, un rouquin celui qui avait du me bousculer plus tôt, et une fille aux cheveux emmêles. C'est d'ailleurs, elle qui prit la parole pour demander s'ils pouvaient entrer s'installer.

Elise et moi hésitions, ce n'était pas très sympa pour eux de les jeter, mais nous étions à Serpentard...alors ce n'est pas comme si c'était de notre nature, j'ouvrais la bouche pour leur dire non, quand Snape en personne les poussa dans le compartiment, et disait à Potter d'arrêter de se montrer partout de de s'assoir enfin. Sa célébrité ne lui permettait pas de déranger les autres. Avec Elise nous regardions la scène surprises, Snape nous amenait le petit dans notre compartiment, ne se rendait il pas compte que nous y étions ? Pas que techniquement cela nous dérange, mais cela aurait du...

Le petit se renfrogna et marmonna quelques mots incompréhensible et s'assit en face de moi. Ses amis le suivirent sans dire un mot, visiblement Snape leur faisait peur, les pauvres, ils n'avaient rien vu ! Il s'avança dans le compartiment, et s'aperçut alors de ma présence. Il eu une grimace à ma vue, et entra dans la pièce pour me prendre par le bras, laissant Elise seule avec les 3 petiots. Trop étonnée pour réaliser je le laissais m'entrainer à l'extérieur, dans le couloir

- Pourquoi êtes vous toujours dans ses pattes ?

- Comment ça ? C'est vous qui l'avez emmené dans cette pièce !

Ah oui je me rappelais bien, ce n'était jamais au grand jamais la faute de Snape mais toujours des autres...habitude surprenante venant d'un enseignant !

Il soupira et me regarda dans les yeux

- Qu'est ce que je vais faire de vous cette année ? Vous avez rattrapé votre niveau, ou bien va t il falloir que je prenne encore votre défense vis à vis des réprimandes des autres professeurs ?

- Tout de suite les sujets qui fâchent...Vous ne voudriez pas plutôt admettre que c'est vous qui me le mettez dans les pattes ?

Snape fit alors une chose qui me surprit encore plus que sa mauvaise foi!

- Merci

Bon peut être que le scruter du regard en prenant son menton dans mes doigts n'était pas une bonne idée, mais un Snape qui dit merci, n'est pas un Snape, alors cela a été la réaction la plus normale que j'ai trouvé. (et puis on parle de moi, je ne suis pas tout à fait normale non plus) Il s'expliqua dans la foulée en retirant ma main doucement

- Accompagner, et surveiller Potter est un enfer pour moi, alors vos réflexions me font du bien.

- En gros si je comprends bien, pouvoir me rabaisser sans complexes, et sans que je me plaigne est un soulagement pour vous ? Dois je me sentir offensée, ou je fais comme d'habitude, je n'écoute rien ?

Snape ne répondit rien, se contentant d'un fin sourire en me reprenant le bras délicatement pour me faire rentrer dans le compartiment. Il me laissa m'assoir et s'installa à côté de moi. Il ouvrit le livre qu'il tenait et se plongea dedans, pendant qu'Elise et moi réalisions que nous ne pouvions plus parler tranquillement. Il était une chose de raconter des idioties devant des petits, mais devant notre directeur de maison en était une autre. Bizarrement ce fut la petite brune qui coupa le silence en s'adressant à Snape

- Alors monsieur, vous êtes le maître des potions de Poudlard, quel honneur de vous rencontrer, vous savez j'ai lu beaucoup de chose sur le sujet, j'espère pouvoir être capable dans cette noble art …

Pendant qu'elle déblatérait ses idioties, un sourire naissait sur mes lèvres, je comprenais mieux le désarrois de Snape, elle ne faisait que parler ! Snape finit par relever la tête pour la fusiller du regard, et nous regarda d'un œil noir Elise et moi comme pour nous intimer le silence également. Elise cependant ne pu se retenir, et ses épaules commencèrent à osciller, tandis que quelques larmes de rire qu'elle ne pouvait contenir arrivaient au bord de ses yeux.

- Miss Mackin, si vous ne voulez pas démarrer l'année par des heures de détention arrêtez de rire immédiatement.

Ceci eu l'effet de calmer Elise qui me fit une grimace, à laquelle je ne pu que rire. Résultat Snape me regarda comme si j'étais demeurée et me chuchota dans l'oreille :

- Cette année risque de ne pas être meilleure pour vous que les précédentes, puis plus fort : 2 heures de colles demain soir 20 h, miss.

- Merde Elise !!! rétorquais je idiotement

- 3h finalement miss, pour votre vulgarité, je m'attendais à mieux de la part d'un élève de ma maison.

- Vous êtes à Serpentard ? S'écria une petite voix interrompant mes futurs jurons. La petite brune voulait visiblement être elle aussi collée avant d'être répartie !

- En quoi cela vous concerne jeune fille ? Demande Snape de sa voix sifflante qui n'en revenait pas d'être coupé par une gamine de 11 ans dans une conversation avec son élève.

Elle se mortifia dans son fauteuil, laissant un grand silence dans le compartiment, ce qui permis à Snape de se remettre à me regarder avec insistance, essayant de voir si j'allais me soumettre à mes premières heures de colles de l'année. Bien entendu je n'ai rien dit, je ne suis pas totalement maso, déjà revenir à Poudlard, ou je ne suis pas une réussite est déjà un acte irréfléchi de ma part, mais contredire Snape devant autrui l'est encore plus !

La suite du voyage se déroula calmement, Potter et ses amis faisant connaissance en chuchotant, de façon à ce que nous ne les entendions pas plus que nécessaire. Ils finirent même par s'endormir face au silence qu'imposait la présence du professeur. Elise sorti faire un tour pour acheter à grignoter me laissant en tête à tête avec notre directeur plongé dans son livre. Après avoir vérifié que les 3 monstres dormaient, je lançais la conversation avec mon directeur

- J'aurais vraiment mes 3 h de détention ?

- Vous avez décidé d'être impertinente, je sais que vous êtes de ma maison, mais mon autorité ne se discute pas miss.

- Je ne la discute pas, j'essaye d'aviser si... comment dire, si vous ne vouliez pas dans un élan de compassion, me les retirer, sachant que je les aurais bientôt grâce à la métamorphose, dis je dans un élan pour ne pas avoir de mon directeur les heures de colles que j'avais chaque semaines avec les autres professeurs au vu de mes résultats, mes inattentions, et mes réflexions. Je n'étais pas un élément perturbateur à proprement parler, mais je ne savais pas vraiment quand fallait il réellement s'arrêter de parler...devant un professeur ! Après réflexions demander à Snape de faire preuve de compassion n'était peut être pas la meilleure idée du siècle.

- Et bien, vous ne manquez pas de culot aujourd'hui miss, nous dirons que je les retire officiellement, mais dès que vous aurez vos premières heures de colles, je m'arrangerais pour que vous les passiez avec moi. Satisfaite miss ?

- Et bien, je crois que oui. J'essayerais de les retarder au maximum pour ne pas vous importuner par ma présence trop rapidement. Dis je un sourire en coin.

- Très bien, alors je pense que samedi soir 20h, sera notre première détention miss ? Répondit il en tournant la tête vers moi un sourire se dessinant doucement sur ses lèvres fines.

Snape n'était pas particulièrement un top model, mais il n'avait que 31 ans et quand il souriait une fossette se dessinait sur sa joue droite. Il était rare de le voir sourire, mais c'était pour se moquer de moi...

- Je vous parie que je peux tenir au moins 2 semaines sans retenues !

- Pari tenu. Dit il tout simplement... Quoi ? Mais non ! Il ne devait pas accepter c'est un enseignant ! Il reprit en souriant : Si vous tenez deux semaines, je ferais sauter vos premières retenues, si vous êtes collée avant, et bien disons que je triplerais le nombre d'heures que vous aurez reçue, cela vous irait ?

- Tripler ? Je ne suis pas …

- Bien, nous ferons comme ça, votre amie arrive.

En le quittant des yeux je vis Elise ouvrir la porte et s'assoir en me donnant une chocogrenouille dans un sourire. Je la pris, et en ouvrant le paquet, je jetais un coup d'œil à Snape, et attrapant le chocolat je mordis dedans tout en le regardant, pour sceller notre pari.

Cette année allait véritablement être la plus pénible. Ne pas se faire coller pendant deux semaines...c'était pas gagné.


	3. Chapter 3

Petit message de début de chapitre, j'essaye de publier le plus rapidement, personnellement je n'aime pas attendre !!

Bref, merci aux reviewer ! ça m'a fait super plaisir...alors merci à vous 3...et bien vu ! ;)

Donc sans plus attendre la suite !

L'arrivée à Poudlard donna lieu à la répartition des nouveaux, les 3 petits étaient à Griffondord, pas étonnant que Snape ne les supporte pas déjà ! Malfoy junior était arrivé, son père est d'un prétentieux, son fils ne doit pas être mieux, chouette...

Assise parmi les 7emes années, je regardais ce petit se pavaner parmi les plus jeunes, on aurait un nouveau prince chez les Serpentard ? Tant mieux. Chez les serpentards, on me suivait sans vraiment me suivre. Personne ne me provoquait, mais personne ne cherchait non plus ma conversation, j'étais tranquille, ce qui me permettait de faire ce dont j'avais envie, faire perdre des points à ma maison ne me donnait aucune réprimandes, mis à part celles de Snape qui étaient finalement juste pour la forme, il avait perdu de la force dans ses réflexions depuis la première années, c'était devenu une habitude. Une fois par mois, j'avais droit à : Miss Serpentard, comment faites vous pour être aussi agaçante ? Tant que vous serez ici nous ne gagnerons pas la coupe. Et cela s'arrêtait, je sortais de son bureau et il continuait à corriger ses copies. C'était une habitude plus que des réprimandes. J'allais et venais dans le château au gré de mes envies, les fantômes n'alertaient personne, j'étais Miss Serpentard tout de même ! Malfoy me coupa dans mes pensées

Bonjour, je m'appelle Drago Malfoy, tu dois être Miss Soline Serpentard je présume ?

Tu présumes bien.

Il me regardait comme surpris que je ne lui dise rien de plus. Il était déjà là à se pavaner je n'allais pas non plus lui envoyer des fleurs, alors que je ne supportais pas sa famille. Quel idiot...

Je suis venu me présenter, étant donné que tu es la personne la plus influente ici.. enfin, je

Et voilà il commençait à balbutier comme un imbécile, j'avais définitivement raison sur sa famille...

Je suis très occupée à l'heure actuelle comme tu peux le voir, si tu allais mettre sous ton joug tes petits camarades ?

Bien entendu miss

Mais c'est qu'il prenait cela au sérieux le bougre ? Je me mordis la langue pour m'empêcher de rire, et jetait un coup d'oeil à Elise qui serrait la machoire pour ne pas hurler de rire comme une mal élevée ! Pendant cet échange de regard le petit soldat était parti se pavaner dans sa nouvelle cour.

Autour de moi le silence s'était fait. Une voix au creux de mon oreille me fit sursauter

Vous prenez finalement votre rôle à coeur et vous formez le jeune malfoy à prendre votre suite ? Ne le pervertissez pas trop, ses parents disent que c'est un jeune garçon intelligent, il serait dommage que deux fois de suite le prince ou la princesse de Serpentard soient des ignorants....

Je pense sincèrement qu'il sera débile sans mon aide. Murmurais je dans la foulée sans que personne mis à part Snape ne m'entende.

Il s'éloigna pour sortir définitivement de la salle dans un tournoiement de cape made in Snape.

Personne ne bronchait autour de moi, il était une habitude que Snape me parle à l'oreille sans que les autres ne sachent de quoi nous parlions. Le fait que je sois Miss Serpentard aidait à ne pas répandre des calomnies sur notre compte, ils pensaient (aux dires d'Elise) que nous nous entretenons de l'avenir des serpentard, des choses que je pouvais entendre sur tel ou telle personne, si les rumeurs étaient fondées. En gros ils pensaient que j'étais le bras droit de Snape. Quelle étrange idée ! Parfois les plus téméraires venaient pour me dire qu'ils avaient beaucoup d'estime pour moi, et qu'ils espéraient que je n'étais pas déçue de leur comportement. Ce qui est tout à fait illogique, puisque c'était MOI, la pire serpentard ! Quelle ironie !

M'enfin cela permettait à Elise de rire, et à moi aussi par la même occasion.

La fin de journée se déroule normalement nous étions avec Elise dans nos lits du dortoir. Nous le partagions avec 3 autre filles. Elise leur parlait de temps en temps. Mais je les aimais peu. Elles faisaient soit leur preuves devant moi, soit elles étaient réellement fanatique du sang pur, ce qui n'est vraiment pas mon cas, ce qui ne m'inspirait qu'une confiance limitée en elle. Elise au moins ne faisait aucune réflexions sur l'impureté, sur la magie noire, les mangemorts, le petit survivant, ou mon appartenance aux Serpentard dans mes gènes, ce qui facilitait notre entente ! J'étais sûre qu'elle ne serait jamais une forcenée de la pureté du sang, puisqu'elle aimait les excursions parmi les moldus, et étaient admirative de leur technologie ! Une sorte d'outsider des serpentard ! Si ça se trouve un jour on la retrouvera mariée avec un moldu, quelle drôle d'idée, ses parents en feront un arrêt cardiaque et iront en Amérique pour fuir le regard des gens. Tiens, elle serait tranquille de cette manière, je lui en parlerais demain, vu que celle ci s'est endormie...

Je jetais un regard sur les autres qui discutaient gaiement de leur vacances, puis pris un châle et sorti. Le dortoir m'a toujours donné l'impression d'être oppressée. Mais arrivée dans la salle commune, le châle sur mes épaules, j'hésitais. Devais je risquer de tripler mes heures de retenues dès ce premier soir, ou ne pouvais je pas attendre le lendemain pour respirer un grand coup. Les quelques élèves encore dans la salle commune me regardaient comme si j'allais faire un discours.

Qu'auriez vous fait ? Et bien je suis sortie de la salle, et arrivée dans le couloir ou personne ne pouvait se trouver, je pu réfléchir tranquillement sur le pourquoi du comment ne devais je pas sortir. Rien que la formulation me donnait mal à la tête, alors accroupie sur le dallage froid, je me dis que ma petite sortie ce soir se résumerait finalement à l'observation du mur d'en face notre porte d'entrée

des appartements des Serpentards.

Alors, on hésite ?

Snape se trouvait devant moi. Le regard brillant attendant que je fasse une erreur pour tripler les heures que je recevrais, et par là gagner son pari.

Je n'hésite pas, ma décision est prise je vais gagner, et de ce fait je ne vais pas plus loin.

Je pourrais vous coller, je vous ai vu hors de votre salle commune après l'heure du couvre feu.

Mais vous ne le ferez pas, dis je en me levant, puisque si vous voulez gagner il faut que ce soit un autre enseignant qui me colle.

Cela peut s'arranger, si vous vous éloignez de ces couloirs la nuit, et puis je vous fait confiance pour provoquer des catastrophes dans vos prochaines heures de cours...

Il souriait. Snape me souriait. Pas un sourire ironique, non un sourire plein d'indulgence, un brin moqueur, comme si mon nom rimait avec catastrophe et que l'employer n'était pas réellement une insulte à ma maladresse. Le doigt pointé vers lui je commençais ma tirade destinée à ceux qui

pourraient commencer à ne plus me regarder avec respect, et qui pourraient briser ma tranquillité

Je ne vous permet en rien ce comportement envers ma personne, savez vous qui je suis ? En aucun cas vous ne pouvez me traiter de la sorte. Mon nom n'est pas destiné à la moquerie, je ne rime pas avec catastrophe, et si le corps enseignant était un temps soit peu attentif, nombres des tentatives que je réalise pour prouver leur incapacité à enseigner seraient évitées !

Snape ne recula pas comme les étudiants que j'impressionnais avec mon ton froid et mon regard hautain, hérité de ma mère, ce qui me permettait s'assoir ma tranquillité pour une année entière. Non, lui c'était un enseignant, maître de magie noire, et soupçonné d'être mangemort, il ne pouvait être impressionné par une pauvre tirade d'une étudiante, il lui fallait plus, bien plus que ce que j'étais capable d'offrir.

Mon doigt pointé contre son torse commença à perdre en force, et je laissais doucement retomber mon bras contre mon corps, à la place dont il n'aurait jamais du partir. Snape quand à lui s'avança vers moi tandis que je reculais contre le mur.

Je me suis toujours demandé de quelle étrange manière, outre votre nom, vous asseyez votre aura chaque année auprès des nouveaux venu. Il m'aura fallu attendre votre dernière, du moins je l'espère, année parmi nous. Ainsi ce genre de tirade impressionne mes serpentards ? C'en est presque décevant, je me disais qu'il y avait surement plus derrière votre fichu caractère.

Snape m'avait accolée contre le mur en finissant sa phrase. Je ne me rendais même plus compte de cette position, ce qui sonnait dans mes oreilles, c'était qu'il était en train de se moquer de moi. Moi ! Bon d'accord, je n'étais pas très accroc à ma position d'héritière de Serpentard, ni aux soit disant pouvoirs que je détenais de mon sang pur de Salazard, mais se moquer de la façon dont j'avais assise ma tranquillité était une chose différente. Cela avait porté ses fruits, j'avais les pleins pouvoirs à Poudlard malgré les détentions à répétitions, j'avais le respect des fantômes, des différents étudiants que ce soit de ma maison ou des autres. Les quelques moqueries sur mon incapacité à avoir de bonnes notes s'étaient calmées dès ma première année, et le fait que je n'y réponde pas m'avait conféré un statut bien plus haut que celui de n'importe quel étudiant dans cette école. J'étais Soline Serpentard, point à la ligne.

Vos chers petits étudiants sont donc tombés bien bas en se soumettant facilement alors, pas trop déçu par votre maison ?

Il sourit encore une fois, quelle surprenante habitude prenait il là ?

Vous ne m'énerverez pas en vous attaquant à mes élèves, je sais bien qu'il n'y a rien à attendre, d'eux, mais vous...

Et voilà, je n'arrivais même pas à le vexer, mais lui oui, et s'en amusait. Ses mains étaient montées contre le mur de part et d'autres de ma tête. Je ne pouvais bouger sans le toucher, c'était une position des plus étrange de la part d'un professeur envers son élève. En même temps ils n'avaient jamais eu un rapport normal élève professeur. Dès les premières années, il s'était instauré une routine, il me soufflait des choses dans l'oreille, pour m'agacer, et je répondais à chaque fois sans me soucier d'être impertinente. Bien entendu jamais devant autrui. Toujours entre nous. Il me cherchait, et me trouvait. Mais jamais je ne m'énervais réellement, cela lui aurait fait trop plaisir, c'était cela notre « relation », s'énerver mutuellement pour faire craquer l'autre.

Je réfléchissais à ce qui pourrait l'agacer plus que tout, ce qui me donnerait ma tranquillité durant les quelques semaines à venir, peut être même l'année (on pouvait toujours rêver, non?) Et j'ai trouvé. S'il devenait gêné en ma présence, il n'oserait plus m'agacer en me chuchotant à l'oreille, il n'oserait plus s'approcher de moi. Et quelle est la meilleure manière de gêner un homme ? Un rapprochement offensif comme lui était en train de le réaliser. Non, mais il croyait qu'il m'impressionnerait encore plus en se rapprochant de moi ? Je vais lui montrer à qui il se mesure. Avant de ne changer d'avis, ma main droite agrippa de sa propre volonté le haut de la cape de Snape, le rapprochant encore plus, si c'était possible de mon corps, et je l'embrassais du bout des lèvres.

à votre bon coeur mesdames/monsieur : en bas à gauche ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonjour !

excusez moi pour le retard, je n'arrivais plus à ma connecter !! bref, voici la suite,

et : merci morgane ! merci aussi Ellina, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! pierrafeu : merci ! ^^(que de mercis) la suite arrive...les autres chapitres aussi, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu !

et enfin la première review (à qui je mets du temps à répondre!!) Easily : merciiiiiiiii !!!! j'adore les clichés..mais je ne voulais pas d'une mary sue...:)

bonne lecture...

(ah oui il parait qu'il faut le mettre (il était temps) rien mis à part soline, ne m'appartient...)

Qu'y a t il de plus étrange dans une école qu'une élève et un professeur s'embrassant dans un couloir désert. Et bien ce serait que ce professeur en question soit Snape, et l'élève, soit la pire de l'école, donc, moi. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'en posant mes lèvres sur celles de Snape, j'aurais voulu prolonger cet instant. Et ce que j'avais encore moins envisagé, c'est que Snape lui même m'attire contre lui. J'avais posé mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un élan d'énervement, et finalement, j'avais fini par réaliser une caresse sur sa lèvre inférieure en l'encerclant doucement. Mais Snape avait dans la foulée rapproché son torse contre le mien et glissé sa main contre ma nuque, bloquant avec douceur de cette main chaude ma tête. Il avait ensuite approfondi le baiser, en mêlant nos langues. Je ne suis pas une experte en baiser, mais si vous voulez mon avis, ce que j'avais pu vivre auparavant avec quelques garçons quand je réussissais l'été à m'évader du manoir n'était rien comparé aux lèvres de Snape.

Il mit fin à notre baiser, en se reculant doucement, la main toujours contre mon coup. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux en la retirant de mon corps. C'était terriblement sensuel comme acte, sa main caressant mes cheveux, je sentais la chaleur de son corps proche du mien, je n'avais jamais connu ce sentiment aussi fortement, c'était du pur délice. J'avais les yeux fixés sur son cou, attendant qu'il prononce une sentence, ou ne réalise autre chose...

- Effectivement, si vous utilisez cette méthode, je conçois la légitimité de votre autorité sur les étudiants de cet établissement, et je comprends également pourquoi le professeur Mc Gonagall vous donne autant d'heures de colles, rajouta t il sur le ton de la confidence une étincelle amusée dans les yeux.

Il se recula totalement, et parti sans se retourner vers ses appartements, ne me laissant d'autres choix que de bêtement passer les doigts sur mes lèvres et ma nuque..

Le lendemain, je me levais péniblement de mon lit, des rêves plus étranges que les autres m'avaient assailli, dans lesquels Snape jouait différents rôles, des fois il me proposait une liaison secrète, d'autres ou il m'ignorait et je le poursuivais pour n'obtenir que du mépris. Pour résumer j'ai passé une super nuit... hum.

- Go go gooooooo ! On a cours je te signale dans 30 minutes, et tu n'es ni lavée ni habillée, et tu as parié avec Snape que tu ne serais pas collée pendant 2 semaines !! hurlait Elise en guise de réveil réconfortant.

Ni une ni deux je me précipitais dans la douche enfilais mes vêtements, et couru jusque devant la salle de métamorphose sans passer par la case petit déjeuner ou attendait Elise souriante.

Bon, un point pour moi je n'étais pas en retard, j'avais mon uniforme, mon livre, et ma baguette. J'avais toute la bonne volonté pour bien démarrer ces deux semaines sans retenues. Nous allions voir si je pourrais tenir tout ce temps.

Mc Go avait l'air surprise et m'a surveillé pendant tout le cours pour vérifier que je ne faisais pas un mauvais coup en douce, et quand elle eu compris que pour la première fois dans toute ma scolarité j'étais soigneuse, elle parut totalement surprise et du même s'assoir pendant quelques minutes à son bureau. Les Serpentard n'en étaient que plus fier de moi d'avoir réussi à désappointer notre professeur directeur des idiots gryffondors... Mais moi j'avais un pari à réussir, et je ne me laissais pas déconcentrer par les signes des serpentards encourageant, ni les signes de méfiance des gryffondors...

A la sortie des cours je pouffais de rire avec Elise devant l'incompréhension totale de nos professeurs de la journée vis à vis de mon comportement idéal. Je ne levais pas non plus la main, ne connaissant pas les réponses, mais au moins je ne dessinais pas sur ma table, ni ne faisait d'idioties avec ma baguette, ne répondait pas crânement aux réflexions des professeurs sur mon incapacité à réaliser ou retenir tel ou telle chose. Je faisais signe d'humilité pour une fois, et je devais me mordre la langue plus d'une fois par cours pour ne pas perdre mon pari. Ma langue en était toute meurtrie. J'ose espérer que le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

Arrivé au Mercredi, mon premier cours de la journée était potion, et je n'étais pas au top de ma forme. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis notre entretien du Dimanche soir, mis à part de loin aux repas. Qu'allait il se passer ? Vu que lui ne me donnerait pas de détention, j'allais pouvoir me lâcher, mais me ferait il des allusions à ce qu'il s'était passé ? Tout en fermant les yeux j'entrais dans la salle pour m'assoir à ma place du fond de la classe comme dans toutes les matières.

- Aujourd'hui nous réaliserons la potion Révélation, qui peux me dire en quoi consiste t elle ? Demanda t il de sa voix sèche

Pour la 7eme année consécutive nous avions cours double avec les gryffondors, et c'était une plaie...pour nous tous. Un dialogue s'était instauré entre un élève de serpentard qui était sur de lui et Snape qui lui accorda des points, puis un gryffondor leva la main pour un complément, et son impertinence lui couta quelques points...quelle injustice amusante... Pour résumer ce qui fut dit il semblerait que la potion réveille la nature profonde des individus, passionnant en sommes..., j'allais pouvoir piquer un roupillon ! Aucune envie de savoir ce qui n'habitait...et aucune envie de faire des efforts j'en avais suffisamment fait dans toutes les matières ces deux derniers jours

Toute la classe s'empressa de recopier les aliments, et d'allumer leur chaudron. Il était amusant de les voir s'agiter tous, pendant que moi je baillais d'ennui.

- Et bien, miss, j'ai cru remarquer que vous n'aviez toujours pas eu de détentions ? Impressionnant vous rendez folle tout vos professeurs, chuchota a son habitude Snape à mon oreille

- Oui, il semblerait que cet été j'eus été frappé par la Grâce..

- Vous allez craquer, et je gagnerais malheureusement.

- Je ne pense pas, je suis totalement maître de moi même ces temps ci, et vous ? Ajoutais je dans un haussement de sourcil

- Ce n'est pas pour vos beaux yeux bleus que je perdrais mon sang froid miss, mais bien essayé...

Il clôtura la conversation en plaçant sa main au creux de mes reins, et d'une caresse retourna voir plus loin d'autres étudiants un sourire dans les yeux en me regardant rougir.

Je n'étais pas aidée si mes hormones commençaient à réagir à Snape. J'étais plus que mal barrée...

Au passage ce fichu prof avait allumé mon chaudron et placé les premiers ingrédients dedans.

Le regardant en souriant, je prenais au hasard les ingrédients et les mettant dedans quand il me regardait. Plus ma potion faisait des bulles plus je m'amusais de voir Snape s'inquiéter. Il finit par arriver derrière moi me retenant la main avant que je n'y mette un quelconque ingrédient de plus que j'avais trouvé sur ma table.

- Miss, ce n'est pas parce que vous allez perdre qu'il faut vous venger en faisant exploser ma salle de cours.

Sa voix grave et son souffle chaud me fit frissonner tandis que sa main retenait mon poignet avec douceur. Il était d'un complexe, froid d'extérieur, et dès qu'il se mettait à vous toucher il était un homme d'une chaude douceur. Comment réagir face à cela ? Ça y est je commençais à perdre définitivement la tête, le professeur Snape, le pire qu'il soit, selon les autres étudiants, trentenaire, me donnait envie de me plonger dans ses bras ? Croyez vous sincèrement que cela est un comportement normal pour une élève telle que moi ? Je devrais le détester, ou mieux, Il devrait me détester, au lieu de cela il cherchait à m'affronter régulièrement, et s'amuse de me faire rougir. Merlin que sa main est douce contre la mienne, et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de me coller contre son torse... Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure idée du siècle...

- Je n'ai plus le droit de m'amuser lors des autres cours, alors je compense là ou je peux, dis je dans un élan amusé par mes pensées

- Vous savez si vous faîtes exploser votre potion tuant vos camarades, et moi même, ce seront tout les autres professeurs qui vous colleront jusqu'à votre mort... Azcaban n'est pas le meilleur lieu du villégiature...

- Je ne savais pas quoi faire l'année prochaine, j'hésitais entre redoubler, et me faire enfermer chez mes parents.. Azcaban est une 3eme possibilité, visiblement il y a des amis de la famille là bas ?? Mais peut être êtes vous mieux au courant que moi ?

Snape referma durement sa poigne sur mon poignet, et m'attira contre son torse de son autre main. Heureusement qu'aucun élève ne s'aventurait à se retourner dans son cours, sinon même ma réputation n'aurait pu empêcher les ragots.

- Ne parlez pas de choses que vous ne connaissez pas Miss, vous ne pourriez tenir 1 semaine à Azcaban.

Bien que j'eus une répartie assez idiote qui courrais dans ma tête sur une idée de pari...je n'ai rien rajouté à cela. Que voulez vous ! Honnêtement, que la première qui ne frissonnerais pas en étant dans les bras de Snape me jette la première pierre ! Aie ! Ah oui, j'avais oublié, je suis en train de fantasmer sur le maître des cachots... Il n'y a que moi qui puisse le voir comme cela...ou d'autres maso...

Je tremblais comme une feuille dans ses bras, non pas à cause de ses paroles, non, comme si j'allais avoir peur d'Azcaban, je n'avais jamais rien fait qui aurait pu m'y envoyer, non, c'était ses bras, la chaleur de son torse, la promiscuité qu'il instaurait depuis cette première semaine de cours qui me troublait.

Sa main lâcha mon poignet doucement, et alors que je tournais innocemment la tête vers lui, il relâcha la pression de son autre main qui me tenait contre lui. Son regard perçant m'empêchait de regarder autre chose que lui. Il doit avoir un pouvoir, oui je sais ! Il est en train de m'hypnotiser, c'est pour cela que je commence à ne plus avoir de pensées cohérentes, et qu'en plein cours, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est qu'il me reprenne dans ses bras, et que l'on recommence du début le baiser d' 'il y a 2 jours !! Ou alors je me suis attachée à notre relation particulière, et le fait de la voir évoluer vers des tranchées inconnues, me déstabilise ! Oui, voilà je suis déstabilisée. Incohérente. Avec une envie de plonger dans ses bras. Mais qu'il arrête de me regarder avec ce sourire en coin ! Oh mais dites moi il ne serait pas legiliment mon petit prof adoré par hasard ? Si.

Merde

Après cette charmante vulgarité, il me faut un acte inconsidéré pour prouver que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal. Tiens ! Si je jetais tous les ingrédients de la table dans la potion, ça ne peut pas me tuer plus que l'humiliation que je suis en train de subir en me décomposant sous ses yeux ? Chose dite, chose faite !

Avant qu'il ne puisse étendre les bras pour m'en empêcher, les différentes chose qui habitaient ma table de préparation sont allées couler dans mon chaudron, y compris mon cahier, idiote ! Le liquide passa dans plusieurs couleurs, pour arriver à son apothéose : l'explosion sur ma tête !

Ah !

- Soline ! Soupira Snape, en m'empoignant le bras avant que je ne m'effondre dans les siens .

.....

- Elle a fait plusieurs manipulation de travers dans sa potion, elle lui a explosé au visage.

- Quelle potion, demandait une voix grâve amusée.

Mais qui pouvait s'amuser d'une explosion alors que j'avais encore les yeux fermés ?

- Révélation, ce n'est rien d'inquiétant, elle ne pourra pas être pire qu'avant, si c'est ce que vous vous demandez Albus. La potion se protège elle même, quand on a décidé de la réaliser. Bien entendu elle aurait pu la louper si elle n'avait pas eu en tête de la faire exploser. Mais la potion a voulu d'elle même lui apporter ce qu'elle désirait. Interrompre mon cours....

- La potion est réussie ? Demandait Dumbeldore, pas du tout inquiet visiblement

- Oui....pour une fois dans sa vie, Miss Serpentard, a réussi une potion contre sa volonté. Etonnant, non ?

Dumbeldore n'y répondit rien, mais souleva ma paupière, m'empêchant de feindre l'endormie.

- Bonjour ? Demandais je prudement

- Bonsoir miss, vous avez dormi toute la journée !

Et bien au moins j'aurais évité tout un tas de cours aujourd'hui ! Je n'aurais pas eu d'heures de colles non plus, aie peut être que Dumbeldore va m'en donner ? Ce serait dommage que le pari prenne fin dès à présent... Le directeur sortit doucement de la pièce me laissant à l'infirmerie avec Snape. Quelle drôle d'idée, il voulait ma mort, Snape allait me faire payer mon impertinence.

D'ailleurs, celui ci s'avança le long de mon lit, ou je me relevais doucement, pour s'assoir dessus à côté de moi. Il ne disait rien, m'aidant à me relever, me donnant même un oreiller pour le caler dans mon dos.

- Vous allez passer la nuit ici miss,

- Vous ne m'appelez plus Soline ? Quitte à être impertinente aujourd'hui autant continuer !

Snape ne dit rien, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Vous étiez encore consciente ?

- C'est la dernière chose que j'ai entendu, et quelle chose, mon directeur de maison, n'utilisant plus le miss pour me parler, mais mon prénom, je pense que c'est cet événement qui m'a fait tomber dans les pommes !

Snape ne rajouta rien encore, le sourire s'agrandissant.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, il est une chose de se moquer ouvertement de Snape, il en est une autre de lancer une conversation alors qu'il ne dise rien assis à côté de moi sur MON lit.

- Vous avez réussis votre potion, je ne peux pas vous coller. J'ai même offert des points à Serpentard ! Vos camarades n'en reviennent pas que vous ayez réussi en 7 ans à leur faire gagner quelque chose.

Il se remit debout, n'attendant aucune réponse, et sorti de la pièce.

Que rajouter de toute manière j'étais choquée d'avoir gagné des points !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous...

je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai quelques problèmes à réception des review ! donc finalement j'ai oublié la première personne a avoir émis un commentaire (la hoonte) donc merci Pali...ne t'inquiète pas le pacard à balais est prêt pour le petit !!

sinon vivi : contente que ça te plaise, c'est justement parce qu'il y a une part de possibilité de leur relation dans une vraie vie (à la base) que je me suis amusée à écrire cette fic...une fic trop suréaliste ne m'aurait pas convenue ! on verra si ça continuera à te plaire !

place au chapitre 5.......

Le problème suivant, le premier étant que je commençais à craquer totalement pour mon directeur de maison, fut qu'ayant dormi toute la journée, je n'arrivais pas à fermer les yeux. J'ai fini par me décider, et embarquant toutes mes affaires rapidement, je suis sortie de l'infirmerie. Pompom ne m'avait pas trop surveillé, visiblement elle n'aimait pas le fait que je sois ici. Tant mieux, moi non plus.

Arrivée à la sortie de l'infirmerie, un courant d'air froid me percuta de plein fouet, le frisson me fit réaliser que se promener en pyjama, même s'il est fort mignon, n'est pas l'idée la plus intelligente que j'ai eu ces derniers temps. Laissant à terre mes affaires de cours, j'enfilais rapidement mon pull de la journée, enfin j'avais une bonne idée, ce qui relevait du miracle quand je regardais l'état de la semaine que je venais de débuter ! Une autre bonne idée arriva dans mon cerveau et je fourrais mes vêtements dans mon sac. Miracle, j'ai retrouvé mon cerveau cette après midi !! Il faudra marquer cette journée d'une pierre blanche ! Tout en avançant le sourire aux lèvres, j'ai été percuté par un rouquin, puis un deuxième, encore ! Mais par rapport à la dernière fois ceux ci sont galant, ils m'aident à me relever

- Weasley pour vous servir mademoiselle, Rusard arrive ! Et nous imaginons que Snape est à notre poursuite également !

- Et bien, barrons nous !

Sans attendre, je cours avec eux dans la direction opposée à celle de mon dortoir, je crois que ça y est j'ai reperdu mon cerveau ! Ce sont deux gryffondors...Si je ne me fais pas attraper par Rusard, il y aura bien un serpentard qui nous verra...C'est pas gagné pour la tranquillité cette année.

Un couloir, deux couloirs, trois couloirs, quatre couloirs ! Mais ou va t on ?? Je suis totalement perdue, je ne quitte pas les étages de cours, et là nous nous orientons plus vers les contrées interdites, les salles communes de toutes les autres maisons ! Je suis serpentard, et pas n'importe la quelle, celui qui m'invite dans sa salle commune n'a pas toutes ses capacités mentales !

- Aie !

Et voilà les fesses par terre, mes accolites ce sont fait arrêté dans leur courses par quelqu'un, et je les ai percuté. Super...Au moins je vais pouvoir me lever doucement, et peut être même discrètement et partir dans l'autre couloir, nous sommes sur une sorte de croisement. Notre chemin se sépare ici, ciao les loos

- Hey !

Si on ne peut même plus finir ses phrases dans ses pensées ! Je me suis fait attrapée par la peau du cou, enfin par mon pull.. Mais attrapée quand même ! C'est parti, on va tripler ce nombre d'heure !

- Miss, que faites vous dans les étages avec les jumeaux Weasley ? Vous ne devriez pas être à l'infirmerie, ou même dans un autre établissement pour que je sois tranquille ?

- Professeur Snape, quelle surprise !

Il hausse un sourcil dans ma direction, et se retourne vers les rouquins

- 50 points, sortez de ma vue.

- Oui professeur, répondent ils en même temps.

Ils ont l'air marrant, et il me semble que ce sont eux qui tournent en bourrique mon petit Snape ! Hein ? Depuis quand est il devenu MON Snape, en plus il n'est pas petit. Surtout que ça je peux bien vous le confirmer étant donné qu'il est devant moi et vérifie que les jumeaux s'en vont bien dans leur dortoir, et moi je ne peux rien voir alors j'oscille entre regarder sur le côté et haut dessus de son épaule. Les Weasley qui ont vu mon manège en se retournant de temps en temps, se marrent, et me font signe avant de rentrer dans leur salle commune, c'est dommage quand même se faire attraper à 50 pas de sa salle...

- Miss, ne voudriez vous pas avoir de temps en temps un comportement normal envers un professeur ?

Je lève les yeux, et o surprise, Snape lui s'est retourné, alors je suis sur la pointe des pieds le visage proche de sa mâchoire, effectivement ce n'est pas la position normale pour un élève envers son professeur !

- J'ai un comportement sain avec tous les professeurs ces jours ci, n'en avez vous pas entendu parler ? Alors il faut bien que j'exorcise mon surplus d'impertinence sur un enseignant, et bien évidement c'est tombé sur vous !

- Quel hasard déplorable, venez nous rentrons, à part si vous avez encore des idioties à réaliser dans ce couloir ? Non, je ne veux pas de réponse, miss.

Même pas le temps de caler une petite réplique ! Tss, les joutes verbales se perdent. Je ne dis rien, cela vaut mieux et le suis, de toutes façons je suis perdue !

Les couloirs se ressemblent tous et nous marchons en silence, moi avec mon baluchon qui pèse une tonne, et mes pieds nu...Ah oui je vous ai pas dit, tout s'est fait très vite, je n'avais pas mis mes chaussures, et là je commence vraiment à avoir mal au pied, ils sont tout recroquevillé quand je marche et bleus.

Bleus ?

Mince je me suis arrêtée et maintenant Snape me dévisage de cette façon désappointée comme s'il avait mieux à faire que m'escorter dans les couloirs !

- Sont bleus, lui dis je en montrant mes pieds.

- Et ?

- Ben, c'est pas normal !

- Si vous étiez restée à votre place à l'infirmerie vous n'auriez pas les pieds bleus, allez venez je vais vous donner une potion.

Et nous revoilà reparti, mais j'ai toujours mal aux pieds ! Comme si le fait de savoir qu'on allait les soulager diminuerait la douleur actuelle ?!

Snape s'arrête devant une porte et murmure un mot de passe, zut, je ne pourrais pas réaliser de chantage en donnant le nom de son mot de passe aux étudiants...aux jumeaux ça aurait été une bonne idée non ?

- Comptez vous rester dans le couloir toute la nuit miss ?

Je lève la tête de mes pensées, reste coite pour une fois. Mais pourquoi veut il me donner une potion ? Des pieds bleus, ça se guéri avec de l'eau chaude, ou en les mettant sous la couette !

- Vous avez des écorchures qui vont s'infecter avec vos idioties miss si c'est ce à quoi vous réfléchissez ! Je ne vous emmène pas dans mes appartements par pur plaisir d'avoir votre compagnie.

Dommage. Ouch, il faut vraiment que je calme mes pensées ces temps ci ! Snape est entrée dans une sorte de salon et est parti dans une autre pièce me laissant là sur le palier. Super sympa... Curieuse, j'entre, et me prend les pieds dans un tapis pour me cogner dans la table basse dans la foulée et finir affalée sur le canapé. Bien joué Soline ! Enfin assise, mon pied me fait souffrir et mon genou aussi...je crois que j'ai plusieurs bleus qui poussent...

Mon sac à terre, j'attends patiemment que mon cher professeur daigne revenir avec sa potion magique, en attendant rien ne m'empêche de fureter mon nez partout ? Enfin, rien...la pièce est chaleureuse, des boiseries, un plafond bien blanc, ou se dessinent les ombres des objets éclairés par les bougies, des toiles sont accrochées au mur. Abstraites, des teintes vertes et argent, quel originalité pour le directeur de Serpentard ! Pas de photos, dommage j'aurais pu découvrir si ses lèvres étaient prises...

- Tenez, mettez le tout de suite, qu'avez vous au genou ?

- Une rencontre malheureuse avec votre table basse !

En me donnant le flacon de crème, il me regarde en haussant les sourcils, amusé.

- J'y tiens beaucoup, j'ose espérer que vous ne l'avez pas abimée !

- Oh non, mon genou à fait la révérence en reculant de 10 cm de son axe normal, et la table cette traitresse est restée stoïque, à se demander de qui elle tient ?! Aie, ça pique votre truc !

- Ne vous montrez pas plus idiote que vous ne l'êtes..ce n'est pas fait pour être agréable, mais pour vous guérir de vos divagations du couloir.

- Je ne divaguais pas, je...

- vous étiez avec les jumeaux weasley...une serpentard...faut il que je rajoute quelque chose pour vous prouvez que vous divaguiez ?

Tout en parlant il s'assit sur la table basse, et se contenta de me prendre le flacon des mains et d'appliquer lui même le produit. Une situation tout à fait normale étant donné le faible pourcentage d'actes logiques qui avaient eu lieu dans ce début de semaine.

- Vous êtes en train de divaguer également professeur, vous massez mes pieds, ou alors est ce une nouvelle attribution d'un directeur de maison ?

Comment briser ce moment que j'appréciais ? C'était la solution parfaite pour mettre fin à cet interlude qui me faisait naitre des frissons. Est il possible d'avoir des mains aussi douces, aussi chaudes, aussi enveloppantes ? Il s'arrêta et releva les yeux vers ma tête un sourire au bord des lèvres, y a t il une position plus sexy que la façon dont il se tenait.

- Ne savez vous donc pas vous taire, et savourer un moment de tranquillité ?

- Il me paraît difficile...je suis dans vos appartements, avec … vous, je... enfin tout est dit !

Roulement de tambours, Snape hésite à parler !! Ah non, virez les tambours, il me regarde avec un regard de prédateur... En toute honnêteté c'est flippant et excitant à la fois.

Snape s'approche de moi, ses mains se posant tour à tour à plat sur le canapé, m'entourant. D'une pression sa jambe écarte les miennes, se frayant un chemin pour m'atteindre. Je suis tendue contre mon dossier, n'osant plus bouger, à peine respirer. Son odeur m'entoure, bois de santal, une odeur mâle par excellence. Voilà, je ne respire plus, je suis en état de choc, mon professeur de potion au dessus de moi. Sa main droite se rapproche de mon bras, le caresse, le soulève légèrement et se faufile dans mon dos. Je me sens perdre la vie tout à coup, comme si j'avais vécu tout ce qu'il y avait à vivre sur terre, et que la suite ne serait que superflue. Il m'attire contre lui, me relevant avec douceur. Mes bras ballant contre mon corps, mon regard voilé fixé dans ses yeux noirs, la bouche entrouverte. Il y aurait pu avoir une attaque de trolls, je n'aurais pas bougé d'un millimètre de ses bras. Son visage s'approche du mien avec une lenteur que seul un homme ayant déjà eu des amantes sait savourer. Sa joue caresse la mienne tandis qu'il murmure à mon oreille

- Vous voyez, vous savez vous taire. Retournez à votre dortoir miss, vous commencez tôt demain il me semble ?


	6. Chapter 6

_Comment dire ? plus de deux ans après ? navrée pour l'attente, les aléas de la vie... Bonne lecture  
_

Comment être ridicule en 4 leçons devant le mâle adulé

1 Apprenez à ne pas retenir votre langue devant lui

2 Faîtes des paris stupides avec lui, c'est un bon début d'approche

3 Prenez les devants puis laissez une ouverture pour vous faire doubler,

4 Attendez impatiemment qu'il vous embrasse, et le montrer.

Voilà, nous y sommes vous êtes diplômés comme moi. Alors, heureux ?

Je vous laisse imaginer quel a été mon état en sortant mécaniquement de l'appartement de Snape...Je suis retournée à mon dortoir terne après avoir vécu la situation la plus érotique de ma vie ! Les jours ont continué d'avancer, je me faisais discrète. L'humiliation subie dans le salon me donnait à réfléchir. Et ce que j'en avais sorti était qu'il fallait que je l'évite.

Les deux semaines ont été terriblement longue. Je n'ai pas eu à tripler mes heures de colles avec Snape. Quelle bonne nouvelle... Je devrais être enthousiaste mais je n'y arrive pas, je n'ai pas discuté avec lui depuis l'incident, l'évitant soigneusement. Il n'a pas semblé surpris... Snape ne m'a pas félicité pour avoir gagné mon pari, et il ne m'a plus susurré non plus de méchancetés à l'oreille, j'en aurais presque demandé ! En même temps le petit Potter faisait des siennes...et cela énervait Snape au plus haut point.

En parlant du louveteau...le voilà qui s'amène avec ses petits camarades. Je suis adossée contre un des poteaux de la petite cour de Poudlard, une sorte de carré religieux, au cœur de l'établissement, on se croirait dans une abbaye ! Mais c'est qu'il s'est détaché de ses admirateurs et vient me voir, quel idiot. Je le regarde durement pour lui intimer de partir, mais il s'avance hésitant. Peut être que si je le foudroie du regard il passera son chemin ?

- Soline Serpentard ?

Je hoche la tête, pas très envie de lui adresser la parole, il me coupe en pleine contemplation de...du mur d'en face. Je pourrais partir effectivement, mais finalement la situation m'amuse. Ses amis tremblent comme si j'allais commettre un crime dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, bande de gryffondord...

- Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé tomber à la gare, c'était sympa ! S'exclame t il tout heureux.

Autant de joie de vivre fait peur à voir...

- Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire qu'ennuyer une septième année petit ?

- Ben, non ?

Et il me répond ça avec le sourire, Snape a raison c'est bien un asticot...

- Petit, j'étais occupée, pourrais tu avoir l'obligeance de passer ton chemin ?

- Il paraît que tu n'es pas comme tout les serpentards, peut être que l'on pourrait s'entendre, cela ferait cesser les conflits des deux maisons ?

- Pas idiot, mais inintéressant pour moi...soupirais je lassée

Je me redresse du pilier, et attrape mon sac d'une main, je vais pour partir, et le petit s'agrippe à mon bras. Ah non ! Il n'y a que Snape qui a le droit de me retenir pas le morveux ! Je n'ai vraiment que lui à la bouche ces temps ci d'ailleurs...

- Potter si vous alliez jouer avec vos camarades à ennuyer une autre personne, si possible pas un serpentard. Siffle la voix grave de mon sauveur.

Petit s'excuse, rougit, et s'en va quasiment en courant. S'il n'y avait que ça à dire, je l'aurais dit moi même...Ah si je l'ai déjà fait, mais il m'a envoyé paître ! Puis je décemment ignorer mon professeur, et partir également ? Pas sûre qu'il apprécie !

- Miss, un messager pour vous à l'entrée de Poudlard

- Merci, dis je avant de m'enfuir vers la grande porte sans me retourner son regard perçant dans mon dos.

Je suis lâche, je le sais, mais ça non plus ce n'est pas une de mes qualités, il faut faire avec, je ne suis pas vraiment l'archétype de la femme parfaite. Quoique mes yeux bleus aient du charme...ce n'est pas pour autant que je déborde de proposition amoureuse ici ! La vie serait tellement plus facile si je n'appartenais pas à Serpentard, et par là j'entends la maison de Poudlard, et mon nom.

- Miss Serpentard, ceci pour vous.

- Merci Edward, comment va votre famille ? M'enquis je

Edward est notre aide au manoir. Il n'est pas un valet, pas un chauffeur...(qui aurait besoin en étant sorcier d'un chauffeur ?) non c'est notre homme de confiance, dès qu'il y a besoin d'une personne, pour quelque démarche qu'il soit, et bien Edward est là. Nous sommes proche dans le sens ou je l'appelle par son prénom, et ait retenu le nom de ses enfants...Mais c'est à peu près tout,.

- Bien, merci. A bientôt Miss

Je lui fais un signe, et ouvre la missive, pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé un hiboux !

« Soline, ma chère,

Comme vous le savez vous êtes en âge de vous marier,

pour nous faciliter les choses à tous, nous aimerions que vous épousiez pendant votre dernière année à Poudlard, une personne de votre choix, ou que nous vous proposerons.

Nous ne vous ferons pas l'offense de vous marier de force, mais nous avons décidé qu'il était temps pour vous de voler vers d'autres horizons.

Bien entendu, mis à part un moldu vous aurez notre aval.

Bien à vous,

P&M Serpentard. »

Ah bah merde alors j'en laisse tomber la lettre. Ça y est, ils se sont décidés. Ils ne veulent plus de moi sous leur toit. Je ne suis de toutes façons pas très utile, mon nom ne sera pas transmis, et j'ai un grand frère... Il habite un manoir Serpentard quelque part, nous ne sommes pas très proche. Lui, a réussi à emmagasiner tout le savoir, ce qui lui a évité Poudlard, et il est parti épouser une française d'une famille noble...Personne ne sait que j'ai un frère. C'est un peu comme si il n'existait pas, comme moi aux yeux de ma famille quand je serais mariée. Voilà, ils se débarrassent de moi. Et comme je ne peux vivre au grand jour avec mon nom de famille, ils me le font changer, judicieux. Ils doivent y penser depuis longtemps.

- Soline ? Demande une voix timide

- Quoi ? Dis je hagarde

- Tu as perdu ta lettre !

- Oh, merci … Potter.

Je récupère la lettre et encore sous le choc ne bouge pas.

- Tu as de la famille ? Demandais je d'une petite voix, j'avais l'impression de devoir faire attention à moi au risque de me briser.

- On va dire que non,

- C'est une chance.

Il sursaute sous le ton dur de ma voix. En même temps quand on vous apprend que vous êtes priée de disparaître de la circulation, et de vous caser à 17 ans comment voulez vous réagir. Potter se sauve en courant, je ne pensais pas faire si peur que ça. Les yeux dans le vague, la main pendante tenant la lettre, la tête baissée, mes cheveux tombant devant mes yeux. Cela vaut mieux, je crois que je commence à pleurer.

Santal.

L'odeur emplie mon nez, et mon cœur en quelques secondes, Snape est derrière moi, c'est lui qui a fait fuir le petit. Je le sens s'avancer et me contourner pour se planter devant moi, grand et fier, face à moi la tête baissée, faible en un mot. Sa main monte lentement vers ma tête, la redresse d'une caresse, et plante ses yeux dans les miens. Je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'il est perturbé de voir les quelques larmes dans mes yeux que j'essaye de contenir difficilement. Le problème c'est que si j'en laisse une s'échapper, les autres vont suivre, et s'effondrer en larmes au milieu d'un hall, ne fait pas très serpentard. Il me prend le bras et m'entraine doucement hors du hall,vers les dortoirs.

Une bifurcation, il m'emmène dans ses appartements. Il ne dit rien comme si le fait qu'il m'entraine dans ses quartiers était tout à fait normal. La porte s'ouvre sur le salon, rien n'a changé. Mais tout m'est égal. Je ne sais plus ou est ma place. Je ne l'ai jamais su mais maintenant c'est encore pire, ma naissance a du être une farce monumentale.

- Dites moi que j'ai été adopté.

Il ne répond rien, et m'assoie sur le canapé. D'un geste il déplace une mèche de cheveux et la cale derrière mon oreille, tout est doux avec lui, s'en est presque indécent. Lui si froid, si méprisant, qui n'est que douceur pour moi.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demande t il

Je lève les yeux surprise, il me tutoie ! Snape, mon Snape me tutoie ? Je suis passée de l'autre côté de l'univers, une autre dimension !

- Au moins tu réagis et lève la tête !

Un sourire s'installe sur ses lèvres, et la fossette prend ses aises. D'un regard il m'invite à répondre.

- Une contrariété...

Son sourire se baisse sur la lettre que je tiens fermement risquant à tout moment de la déchirer. Délicatement il desserre mes doigts du bout de papier, et jette un œil dessus avant de me regarder attendant mon accord pour sa lecture. En haussant les épaules, je lui donne mon aval, que faire d'autre. Il n'y a rien à rajouter à cette lettre. Son regard parcours la feuille, et une grimace s'échappe à sa lecture.

- C'est ceci qui te mets dans cet état ?

- Oh, mais c'est qu'il continue le tutoiement Snape !

- C'est perturbant ! Me marier si jeune...comment voulez vous que je réagisses, je n'ai jamais eu de relation longue durée, et je ne me vois pas du tout prendre quelqu'un par le col et lui dire : épouses moi ! Je te laisserais tranquille, et toi tu m'offres ma liberté avec quelques inconvénients...quelle ironie. Je vais quitter les chaines du secret de ma famille pour m'enchainer à quelqu'un d'autre !

Je lève les yeux exaspérée par son incompréhension et me lève pour être à sa hauteur.

Mais voilà ma solution !

- Hors de question Soline !

- Allez !

- Non ! Je suis ton professeur, je ne me marierais pas avec toi ! Tu as d'autres choix qui s'offrent à toi.

- Je ne veux pas d'un garçon inconnu, et encore moins d'un serpentard !

- Je suis un serpentard, et tu n'es pas obligée de te marier ! S'exclame t il

- Approfondissez...

- Changes de nom ! Reste seule sous un autre nom.

Un autre nom ! Évidement ! Je vais pouvoir découvrir tout ce dont on m'a éloigné avec le secret ! C'est ce qu'il me fallait, j'allais pouvoir ouvrir pleinement les yeux sur le monde, puis si un jour je voulais me marier, j'aurais tout le temps devant moi ! Je faisais le tour du salon de Snape, réfléchissant sur toutes les solutions qui s'offraient à moi, les voyages, le travail, les contrées inconnues, le travail encore ! Aurais je assez de temps pour réaliser tout cela ?

- Soline, tu pourrais réfléchir à tout cela dans ton dortoir, tu ne penses pas ?

Je me retourne brusquement prenant conscience de l'endroit et de sa présence.

Je n'allais plus rester à Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, à cette minute je réalisais que j'avais le choix de partir. 17 ans. J'étais majeure, et j'allais en profiter...Hors de question de gâcher encore une minute ici même. C'était la dernière fois que je le verrais.

- Soline ? demande t il me voyant perdue dans mes pensées les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre.

Je le regardais à présent timidement, scrutant sa réaction en m'approchant de lui.

- Soline...

- Professeur, dis je innocemment

- Que...

J'ai osé le couper en pleine phrase ! Ma bouche est contre la sienne. Ma langue caressant ses lèvres, s'insinuant entre elles. Mes mains s'approchant de son torse pour remonter doucement vers sa nuque. Snape restait droit, ne réagissant pas à mon baiser, ne me repoussant pas, laissant ma langue caresser tendrement la sienne, mes lèvres aspirer sa lèvre, en un baiser sensuel. J'en fermais les yeux de délice quand il m'encercla de ses bras. Ses doigts courraient dans mon dos en de fines caresses, remontant vers ma nuque, me faisant pencher la tête en arrière. Nos lèvres se séparaient par mon recul, et il me regardait les yeux mis clos, la bouche entrouverte. Je n'eus rien à dire, il s'empara lui même de ma bouche, ses mains me serrant contre lui.

Une personne aurait pu me retenir à Poudlard. Lui. Mais je ne voulais pas entendre raison avec lui, il ne fallait pas qu'il me force à rester ici, à m'emprisonner à nouveau, j'apercevais la liberté, il ne pouvait et ne devait pas me l'enlever.

Les sensations m'assaillaient de toute part, sa main caressant mon corps, l'autre retenant ma tête, comme si j'allais imaginer m'enfuir. Je glissais ma main de sa nuque vers sa cape, l'enfouissant sous les plis, ne le lâchant dans ce baiser. Sa bouche s'éloigna de mes lèvres pour embrasser mon cou, mordillant ma chaire, laissant sa marque fébrilement. J'en frissonnais et retirais sa cape rapidement pour glisser mes doigts dans son veston. D'un geste rapide il retira la mienne, en s'installant sur le canapé m'entrainant sur lui. Ses mains accaparaient tout mon corps, et en aucun cas j'aurais voulu changer cela.

J'étais assise les jambes l'entourant sur ce canapé, les bras dans son cou, le regard fixé sur sa bouche, attendant qu'il me les reprennent. Au lieu de cela il me rapprocha encore de lui en me serrant contre son torse, sa tête enfouie dans ma nuque, je l'entendis émettre un soupir de frustration, tandis que je sentis entre mes jambes la preuve de son désir. Je n'avais aucune envie que ce moment s'arrête. Je voulais rester dans cette position indescente, ma jupe écartée sur mes cuisses, mes jambes écartées sur lui. Je le sentais se tendre entre mes jambes, comme s'il arriverait à se persuader que c'était un rêve qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire, ou comme s'il voulait arriver au point de non retour, et que je ne puisse lui faire entendre raison.

- Soline, tu me tues...murmura t il de sa voix rauque

Que répondre à cela, je n'attendais qu'une chose, qu'il accélère le mouvement et que je me sente pleine de mon professeur et directeur de maison. Quoi de plus naturel ?

- Je ne peux faire cela Soline...

- Moi si.

Mes mains repartirent en quête sur son corps, l'attirant plus encore contre mon corps, me collant avec naturel contre lui. Ses mains habiles reprirent leur chemin également, comme s'il n'avait pas cru lui même à ses hésitations. Ma jupe remontait de plus en plus le long de ma taille, dénudant mes hanches sous ses yeux. J'ôtais sans artifice mon pull me dégageant un cours instant de la chaleur de son corps. Un murmure de frustration s'évada de mes lèvres, peut être de les siennes, je ne saurais le dire. Snape me ramena contre lui après avoir ôté son veston, sa chemise entrouverte. Qui aurait cru que le maitre des potions avait autant de cicatrice sur un torse si finement musclé...pas moi, mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, mes doigts s'y faufilèrent d'emblée...tandis que les siens se faufilèrent dans mon intimité me faisait sursauter puis soupirer d'aise...


	7. Chapter 7

- Soline ?

Je bougonne contre son épaule, ne peut-il pas me laisser en paix après cette fabuleuse partie de jambe en l'air ?

- Soline...

Visiblement, non.

Je retire péniblement ma tête de son cou, pour le regarder dans ses yeux si noir. Que veut-il ? Je sais bien que je n'ai rien à dire par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé... Que dire à part : oh my god ! Peut-on recommencer ?

- Soline, il faut te lever...

Il me prend la taille et me décale sur le canapé à côté de lui. La scène qui suit est d'un romantisme à toute épreuve, il se met à genoux, me prend la main et...

Ah mais non, j'avais oublié nous ne sommes pas dans un dessin animé moldu. Il se lève juste et m'emporte avec lui et d'une main me pousse vers une porte qui s'avère être une salle de bain, me donne mes vêtements ramassés rapidement, et ferme la porte. Effectivement, ce ne serait pas du luxe d'effacer quelques traces.

Bien, maintenant que je suis propre, que fais-je ? Je retourne dans son salon ? Je m'éclipse sans le regarder pour ne pas regretter de partir ? Je l'embrasse et essaye de lui faire remettre le couvert ? Ou alors, je lui laisse la possibilité de me convaincre de rester ?

Rien de tout cela n'est envisageable dans ma tête, en même temps ais je envisagé à un seul moment quelque chose de cohérent dans ma vie ? Je ne crois pas non, me souffle ma petite voix.

La main sur la poignée je sens qu'elle s'ouvre, et me retrouve nez à nez avec mon cher et ten... non ça ne colle pas. Je reprends : je me retrouve nez à nez avec Snape, égal à lui même dans ses éternels vêtements noir.

- J'ai... je...

- Je t'ai connu plus loquace. Surtout quand tu m'as sauté dessus. Lance-t-il les yeux rieurs.

- Ce n'est pas faux. Je vais partir.

- Oui, les cours vont reprendre bientôt, et nous avons déjà sauté le repas du midi...

Je le regarde, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il m'ai bien comprise.

Ou alors si. Ses yeux ne rient plus. Il est redevenu sérieux. Va-t-il me retenir ? Il se décale légèrement, et je me faufile dans le salon, lentement, je ne sais plus si j'ai vraiment envie de partir de Poudlard.

Je me retourne, il me regarde toujours, ses yeux si sérieux. Il soupire et en deux enjambées me rejoins, me prend les mains, et me tire à lui délicatement.

Ses bras sont si chaud, et mon cœur saute un battement contre son corps.

- Saches que si tu as un problème, tu pourras m'envoyer un hibou sans me déranger, j'attendrais de tes nouvelles. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne m'en envoie jamais, mais j'aimerais être sûr que tu t'en sors.

- J'en prends note, professeur. Dis-je de ma voix d'étudiante modèle.

Il sourit légèrement et me relâche.

Je reste contre lui quelques secondes de plus, et me retourne décidée enfin à partir.

La vie, me voici.

Enfin au moins le dortoir le temps de récupérer mes affaires, et de dire au revoir à Elise.

Repartir discrètement au dortoir des serpentards aura été la partie la plus simple. Faire mes affaires aura été plus compliqué. J'ai jeté les lettres de mes parents. J'ai jeté ma vie auprès d'eux. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de les prévenir de ma décision, de mon refus de me lier à quelqu'un avant d'avoir vécu. Avant de connaître la vie, la vraie, celle en dehors des murs de Poudlard, et celle en dehors de la prison argentée de mes parents. Je ne peux dire prison dorée, ce serait mentir, je n'ai pas été heureuse auprès d'eux, je n'étais pas non plus si malheureuse, argenté est le bon adjectif !

Et puis ayant fini d'emballer mes vêtements, je me suis assise sur mon lit, et ai attendu Elise.

- Soline ! Soooliiiine ! Hurlais une voix dans le couloir.

Elise apparut essoufflée de sa course devant la porte ouverte du dortoir.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ! Tu n'étais pas en cours, ni à l'infirmerie ! Tu es en retenue pour ton absence non justifiée... Je sais bien que ton pari avec Snape est fini mais...

Elise laisse finalement sa phrase en suspens et me regarde, ainsi que les valises.

- Oh. Ca y est tu pars.

- Oui, je t'attendais pour te dire au revoir. Je t'enverrais des hiboux pour te donner des nouvelles. Je suis désolée de te laisser, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre la fin de cette année.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu craques maintenant et pas avant ?

- Ils veulent me marier avant la fin de mes études. Je vais changer de nom, et vivre.

- Tu me manqueras.

- Toi aussi.

Elle s'approche et m'enlace tendrement, et je sens couler une larme dans mon cou. Allez savoir si c'est celle d'Elise ou la mienne.

La suite est simple, je suis partie.


	8. Chapter 8

Deux mois plus tard.

Je suis vraiment une personne extraordinaire, vous pouvez le dire ! Je vous ai épargné la galère de ces premiers mois dans la vie réelle ! Mes peurs, mes angoisses, et tout simplement l'aspect si difficile de la vie. Personne ne m'a dit qu'il était si difficile d'avoir un travail dans le monde moldu ! Même pour un emploi de serveuse, on demande des qualifications, des recommandations, et une expérience que je n'ai pas. Je n'ai jamais observé les elfes... !

Toujours est il qu'une bonne femme bien ronde, qui ressemble à l'idée que je me fais d'une maman, s'est prise d'affection pour moi et m'a embauchée à l'issu d'un entretien catastrophique !

- Avez-vous déjà travaillé dans un restaurant ?

- Non

- Savez-vous au moins tenir les assiettes ?

- Non

- Euh, que savez-vous faire ?

- Toucher mon nez avec ma langue ?

Personne ne m'avait prévu non plus que arrivée dans le monde moldu, j'aurais du continuer d'utiliser la magie pour éviter de dormir sous les ponts... Ou encore qui a oublié de me signaler que le premier mois je ne peux rien faire ? Pas d'argent : pas de logement, ni de nourriture ! Je vous épargne donc mes tourments des premiers temps, et vais plutôt vous raconter ou j'en suis maintenant.

A l'heure actuelle je suis dans ma chambre de bonne, 9m² de pur bonheur, ou se trouve mon petit lit, qui lui donne sur le frigo, et lui même cache les toilettes. Un « appartement » tellement... petit ! Mais avec l'argent que je gagne, je ne peux rien avoir de mieux, et je dois économiser, pour parvenir à tenir encore un peu là dedans. Les factures commencent à arriver, c'est fou malgré que je sois seule, et la moitié du temps au travail, je me retrouve tout de même à voir les 2/3 de mon salaire partir dans le loyer, et ses factures ! Heureusement que mon hibou est gratuit ! J'ai de temps en temps un rayon de soleil grâce à Élise.

«_ Ma chère Soline,_

_Tu le sais que je vis un enfer depuis que tu es partie ? Oui, tu le sais, et j'imagine que ta vie n'est pas plus rose que la mienne. Les serpentards sont fous depuis que tu t'es éclipsée. Drago, tu sais le nain blond, est devenu le roi. Qu'il m'est pénible de le regarder avec toute sa suffisance donner des ordres aux plus âgés ! Le pire c'est qu'ils commencent à obéir !_

_Le deuxième nain, tu sais Potter, et bien... il ne s'améliore pas. Il a encore fait des exploits avec un troll. Ne cherche pas à comprendre, tu auras mal à la tête. Saches seulement que Snape est de plus en plus énervé par lui, on l'entend rouspéter contre sa saleté de tête brune vide, et sur ses deux chiots, la Granger et le Weasley (n°7 je crois ? Combien sont-ils ?)._

_La vie se passe tranquillement, comment est ta découverte ? Qu'as-tu appris encore aujourd'hui à faire ? Je serais honnête je ne t'envie pas, mais j'admire ton courage (très griffondor dis donc !) d'être partie dans cette vie. Reviendras-tu à Poudlard ? J'aimerais passer les fêtes avec toi ! Je peux en parler à Snape pour que tu ai une autorisation pour rentrer à Noël ici ! Pour toi je ne rentrerais pas chez mes parents, dis moi un mot, et je le ferais._

_Sinon, que dire ? Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, me tape sur le système, et Snape égal à lui même. Parfois il regarde ta place, et soupire. Je crois que tu lui manques !_

_A bientôt,_

_Élise. »_

_« Chère Élise,_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris que si l'on ne ferme pas bien un robinet chez soit, personne ne le fermera derrière toi, et la facture d'eau s'emballera très vite ! De même que l'inondation dans ma chambre... Je t'épargne l'aspect peu glorieux de cette découverte !_

_J'ai aussi des questions existentielles en ce moment, vais je me couper les cheveux ? Quelle folie cette vie. Je suis trop fatiguée pour avoir un réel raisonnement ! Je travaille toujours chez Berthe, elle me fait travailler de 11h à 16h, et de 18h à minuit. Oui, 11heures par jour, et ce 6 jours sur 7. Elle a dit qu'elle allait fermer la veille de Noël mais je devrais travailler le jour même. Nous risquons d'avoir quelques personnes seules..._

_Ta proposition me tente, mais venir à Poudlard ne me tente pas. Si mes parents l'apprenaient et venaient ? Je doute qu'ils le fassent, mais imaginons... Je t'avoues que j'ai envie de laisser tomber cette vie, mais ils ne voudront pas me laisser en paix tant que je n'épouserais pas quelqu'un. Et, nous savons toi comme moi que je ne suis pas assez sociable !_

_Raconte moi les frasques des 1ères années encore !_

_A très vite_

_S.S. »_

Les yeux encore fixés sur mon hibou qui attendait ma lettre, je regarde le papier restant, et mes initiales. S.S.

Comme Severus Snape.

_« Cher S,_

_voici une lettre d'une autre S, qui je l'espère vous manque un peu._

_Qui peut bien occuper votre attention aujourd'hui ? Qui vous cause des soucis depuis mon départ ? Quelqu'un a-t-il pris ma place si exaspérante aux yeux du corps professoral de Poudlard ? Une amie m'a fait savoir, que P. retenait toute votre attention... Vous ne devez pas vous ennuyer._

_Vous me l'aviez demandé, voici donc quelques nouvelles._

_Je vais bien, je travaille, je suis libre. Mais je n'ai toujours pas trouvé mon avenir. Est ce normal ? Dois-je attendre une vie entière avant d'obtenir les réponses, ou aurais-je du rester..._

_Bien à vous,_

_S. »_

La lettre cachetée, je la donne en vitesse à cet hibou de malheur qui va révéler à Snape que je suis en vie, que je pense à lui, que je n'ai rien oublié, et que, étrangement, je voudrais qu'il me cherche. Enfin peut être pas tout cela, mais au moins que je suis en vie ! Le reste, je ne me l'admets pas moi même !

Les yeux toujours dans le vague, je sors de l'appartement, et pars travailler, en croisant les doigts d'avoir une réponse bientôt. La main sur la porte de sortie de l'immeuble que je referme, je croise le regard d'une personne que je connais dans la rue. Un regard noir, et une silhouette qui s'immobilise.

Snape.

On peut dire qu'il est rapide ! Comment cet hibou a-t-il bien pu lui donner si vite cette lettre ? Ais je si lentement descendu les escaliers ? Je ne pensais pas être si lente ! En parlant d'oiseau de malheur, le voici qui lâche la lettre dans la main de Snape.

Hasard, quand tu nous tiens.

- Soline.

- Professeur,

- Je ne suis plus ton professeur...

- Que faites vous dans le Londres moldu ?

- Potter.

- Pouvez vous développer... Severus ?

Il me regarde en haussant un sourcil, et me fais signe de regarder derrière lui.

Le jeune Potter est dans son dos, et me regarde avec de grands yeux de biche effrayée. J'hésite à lui dire bouh... Mais Snape risque de perdre le restant d'estime qu'il a pour moi, en faisant cela...

- Vous êtes nounou ?

Ils soupirent... au moins ils sont d'accords sur une chose.

- Potter doit aller rendre visite à sa famille pour Noël normalement, mais il n'est pas sûr qu'ils l'accueillent.

- La famille...

Petit Potter s'avance d'un pas pour se mêler à la conversation, mais Snape le retiens en lui barrant le passage de son bras. Il en a un sourire diablement sexy. Je croise son regard en souriant, et il me rappelle cet événement marquant de ma vie. Le début de ma vie, mon passage de jeune fille à femme libre. Il tend sa main vers moi. Les yeux accrochés aux siens, je m'approche et m'enchaine à lui. Il sourit à nouveau.

- Et si tu revenais ?

- En tant qu'étudiante ? Hors de question.

Il hausse les épaules descend sa bouche contre mon oreille.

- pourquoi pas ? Tu ne veux pas de cours particulier...?

Mon souffle se coupe à l'idée qui s'insinue dans ma tête... des cours particulier avec Snape ? Je signe où ?

- Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses sur mon avenir. Chuchotais-je.

- Et si je t'aidais ?

Je hausse les yeux vers lui. Je n'ai que 17 ans. Et je suis en train de faire ce que mes parents m'ont demandé. Je m'enchaine à un homme. Et de ma propre volonté en plus.

Potter coupe mes pensées en parlant inutilement comme toujours

- Tu vas revenir à Poudlard Soline ? Tu vas reprendre ta place chez les Serpentards ? Tu pourras dire à Malefoy de se taire ?

- Potter. disons-nous en coeur. Tais-toi.


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue

Comment vous dire ? Je suis revenue à Poudlard discrètement, personne à part Élise, le directeur Dumbledor et Potter ne le savait.

Comment avons-nous fait ? Oui, il y a un nous désormais, Severus et moi sommes un nous. Depuis quelques années. Et nous le vivons bien...

Dumbledor m'a caché aux yeux du monde, il m'a supprimé du monde. Il m'a effacé. C'est effectivement le sorcier le plus puissant que je connaisse. Si certaines personnes ont l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu parler de Soline Serpentard, ce n'est qu'une vague idée qui s'est insinuée dans leur esprit, une réminiscence de leurs souvenirs. Je n'étais pas si importante aux yeux du monde, cela a été plutôt simple.

De temps en temps certaines personnes voient apparaitre une ombre aux cheveux noirs dans les couloirs de l'école, du parc. Mais ils n'y font pas attention, des rumeurs circulent, un fantôme différent existe à Poudlard, il a l'apparence d'une jeune femme et elle habite chez le professeur Snape. Elle aurait été tuée de sa main, et il l'emprisonne à moitié fantôme à moitié vivante dans ses appartements. Entre les idées de vampires et de chauve souris, c'est la version que je préfère.

En vérité je suis bien vivante. Je suis discrète, personne ne me regarde. Elise est venue me rendre visite régulièrement, et n'a rien dit aux autres. De toutes façons ils m'avaient oubliée. Cela ne m'a pas posé de soucis, j'en ai eu un profond soulagement. Enfin je pouvais vivre dans mon monde. Sans aucun impératif du à mon rang, du à mon sang. Je vivais dans l'amour « cachée ».

Potter aussi est venu. Il me comprenait, il savait pourquoi j'avais demandé à être « effacée ». Lui aussi aimerait vivre calmement, dans l'amour, sans guerre. Mais lui, est une personne clé de l'Histoire. Il n'a pas le choix.

Severus m'a effectivement donné des cours privés... Au début j'en souriais de plaisir, ensuite il a vraiment tenu à redonner son sens au mot cours. Et je suis devenue sans validation aucune, maître de potions. Et oui comme quoi tout arrive avec de la patiente. Il m'a tout appris, je ne suis pas aussi douée que lui mais j'ai pris plaisir au calme de la fabrication de potion, à la langueur des gestes pour approcher la perfection. Je travaille donc toute la journée au stock de potion de cette école. Le directeur en est enchanté, Severus peut donc être détendu le week end, sans ce surplus de travail, et accessoirement, il peut être espion... Une pierre deux coups ou trois coups ?

La suite ? Je ne vous l'expliquerais pas. Vous avez deux solutions. Vous pouvez croire ce que l'on vous a raconté de Poudlard, de l'histoire de Harry Potter, ou croire qu'on a effacé d'autres choses et que nous vivons quelque part. Peut-être pas si loin de vous.

**FIN**

**Et voilà, tout arrive, cette fiction est finie. J'en suis triste, et enchantée. Enfin je l'ai finie après 2 ans et quelques... et enfin vous pouvez la lire en entière ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura satisfaite, que j'aurais réussi à vous surprendre un petit peu avec cette fin. **

**Réponses aux review (**On ne sait jamais si vous passez par là!)

**Pierrafeu :** Merci pour tous tes petits messages, j'ai mis 2 ans à accéder à ton souhait, càd la fin de l'histoire, et j'imagine que tu n'es plus dans le coin pour le lire ! Dommage, à moi d'être plus rapide ! Salaud Sexy Snape est un surnom à garder !

**Vivi** : Je n'y ai pas pensé aux Weasley... mais j'y pense maintenant pour une autre histoire, mais d'ici à ce que je l'écrive ! Et puis d'ici là, pas deux fois la même erreur : je la finis et ensuite je la publie petit à petit !

**Lilith :** Merci ! Je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'ai plus !Visiblement, la moitié s'y sont arrêté (si j'ai compris le fonctionnement des statistiques !)

Pour Harry, et bien à vrai dire, je trouve que dans quasiment toutes les fictions il est bien trop intelligent pour son âge, alors prenons un peu le contre pied. Et puis à 11 ans... qui est vraiment intelligent ? :) Contente que la fin t'ai surprise, j'ai beaucoup hésité !

Sinon concernant les reviews, et bien je suppose que je n'en ai pas beaucoup parce que j'ai publié les 4 derniers chapitre à la suite. Il n'y avait pas à supplier pour lire l'histoire en entier ! Ou alors que les gens n'ont pas aimé, ou qu'ils ont aimé, mais pas assez pour écrire un petit mot. Ce n'est pas grâve ! Je me contente de ce que j'ai ! Merci !


End file.
